


talking through windows

by junmyeonssi



Series: exo drabbles [16]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Fluff, Ghosts, M/M, if i make a second part, ifyoucountsehunlikingholdingjongin, jongin and tao are very scared :(, just wait until their dogs appear, sekai are like halfway to domestic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 04:56:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19202332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junmyeonssi/pseuds/junmyeonssi
Summary: sekaitao in their new apartmentjongin thinks there are ghosts living with themtao gets scared easilyand sehun likes holding jongin





	talking through windows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [teaboycastiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaboycastiel/gifts).



> sdskds figured id gift this to you since you gave me the prompt  
> Window!tao where Everytime he gets scared he slams shut making his owners think they have ghosts   
> also you're very good with prompts :o thank you!

of course it would be sehun and jongins luck that they end up in an apartment with ghosts. 

"i'm telling you, it's not a ghost! there's a reasonable explanation!" sehun said.

"yeah  what's the reasonable explanation for why the window slams shut so often?" jongin crossed his arms, "there's got to be a ghost." 

"maybe the wind is too strong," sehun offered. 

jongin stared blankly, "the wind hasn't been that bad. face it, sehunnie, we moved into an apartment with ghosts." 

tao watched the conversation silently. then, jongin's phone rang. 

 _slam!_    
the window closed. for the fifteenth time that day. jongin immediately hid in sehun's arms. sehun glared at the window. at least he's got an armful of jongin, that's nice, jongin is soft. 

tao sighed, there was no way to convince sehun and jongin (mainly jongin) that there wasn't a ghost and it was just him, tao....not that they knew who tao was. well actually he could fog up his window and make it so that he could write. sort of. 

jongin screamed. 

"what is it, nini?" 

"w-who wrote 'hello' on our window?" 

tao quickly erased the 'hello' and wrote, 'i'm tao, your window'. 

"...and why do you keep slamming shut all the time?" sehun mumbled. 

more words appeared on the window, 'because i get scared?' 

jongin stared, "so you're a window who gets scared very easily and slams shut every time." 

'yes' appeared on the window followed by a few more words, 'also i'm not a ghost, i'm just the window'. 

"windows are inanimate objects." sehun deadpanned. 

'no they aren't, they just don't speak to you normally' tao wrote. 

"...okay." 

and sehun, jongin and tao lived happily ever after. 

(sehun almost cracked tao once, when he knocked a lamp over and it nearly hit tao. and tao still slams shut a lot. jongin thinks that tao communicates with ghosts sometimes, but whenever jongin thinks about this he's sleepy and sehun knows better than believing sleepy jongin.)

**Author's Note:**

> guys i still don't know if i used 'deadpanned' correctly  
> ...the summary and title are ugly still this is sad


End file.
